Visual acuity and binocular depth perception is measured on first time participants, and longitudinally on women participants in the BLSA. A laboratory based assessment of visual contrast sensitivity continues to be administered, increasing the number of persons with at least two measures to over a hundred. A new study of the relationship between intraocular pressure and systemic blood pressure has been developed. Changes in the sensitivity of the visual fields are used to measure the effects of elevated intraocular pressure on visual sensitivity; the intraocular pressure is related in turn to changes in systemic blood pressure. The study will identify possible racial and sex differences in blood pressure/intraocular pressure relationships.